disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out
Inside Out is an upcoming Disney/Pixar film, slated for release on June 19, 2015. It will be Pixar's 15th feature-length animated film. In keeping with Pixar tradition, a short film called Lava will accompany the movie. Movie Title Bleeding Cool published an article stating the name of Pete Docter's next film would be The Inside Out. Then on February 8, 2013, ComingSoon.net reported that the film's title would be Inside Out. Disney/Pixar officially announced the title on Twitter on April 17, 2013 during Cinema Con. Synopsis Inside Riley Anderson's mind, five living Emotions are hard at work, led by lighthearted optimist Joy, whose mission is to make sure Riley stays happy. Fear heads up safety, Anger ensures all is fair and Disgust prevents Riley from getting poisoned both physically and socially (and from eating broccoli). Sadness isn’t exactly sure what her role is, and frankly, neither do any of the emotions know her role either and because of that, the others bully her and are mean to her, especially Joy. When Riley’s family relocates to a scary new city, the Emotions are on the job, eager to help guide her through the difficult transition. But when Joy and Sadness are inadvertently swept into the far reaches of Riley’s mind taking some of her core memories with them, Fear, Anger, and Disgust are left reluctantly in charge. Joy and Sadness must venture through unfamiliar places including, Long Term Memory, Imagination Land, Abstract Thought and Dream Productions with help from Riley's old imaginary friend, Bing Bong in a desperate effort to get back to Headquarters, and Riley. Voice Cast *Amy Poehler as Joy *Lewis Black as Anger *Mindy Kaling as Disgust *Phyllis Smith as Sadness *Bill Hader as Fear *Richard Kind as Bing Bong *Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Anderson *Diane Lane as Riley's Mother *Kyle MacLachlan as Riley's Father *Paris Van Dyke as Meg *Pete Docter as Father's Anger *Carlos Alazraqui as Father's Fear / Brazilian Helicopter Pilot *Lori Alan as Mother's Sadness *Sherry Lynn as Mother's Joy *Laraine Newman as Mother's Fear *Josh Cooley as Jangles the Clown *Frank Welker as Rainbow Unicorn *John Ratzenberger as TBA Addtional voices * Bob Bergen - Addtional voices * Jess Harnell - Addtional voices * John Cygan - Addtional voices * Danny Mann - Addtional voices Production Pixar first revealed the following information on the upcoming film at D23 Expo 2011: :From director Pete Docter comes an inventive new film that explores a world that everyone knows, but no one has seen: inside the human mind. (via The Pixar Blog) Gallery Videos Trailers and Clips Inside Out US Teaser Trailer Inside Out Trailer 2- Official Disney Pixar HD Inside Out - Trailer 2 Inside Out - Trailer Sneak Peek Inside Out - Second Trailer Sneak Peek Inside Out - "Puppy Bowl" Special look Inside Out - TV Spot "Meet" Inside Out - Spot "Madness" Inside Out - Spot "Meet your emotions" Inside Out (2015) - Spot "Say Hello to Sadness" Inside Out - Spot "Say Hello to Disgust" Inside Out - Spot "Say Hello to Anger" Inside Out - Spot "Say Hello to Fear" Inside Out - Spot "Say Hello to Joy" Inside Out - “First Day Plan Cannes Announce” Clip Inside Out (French Trailer) Inside Out Emotional Reaction to Avengers Age of Ultron Trailer Inside Out - TV Spot "Royal Baby" Inside Out - Spot "Happy Mother's Day" Inside Out (Russian Trailer) Inside Out - Australia TV Spot "Meet Disgust" Inside Out - Australian TV Spot "Meet Fear" Inside Out - Australian TV Spot "Meet Anger" Inside Out - Australian TV Spot "Meet Joy" Inside Out - Australian TV Spot "Meet Sadness" Inside Out (Japanese Trailer) Cast and Crew Meet the Inside Out Cast! Meet Phyllis Smith as Sadness in INSIDE OUT Meet Bill Hader as Fear in INSIDE OUT Meet Mindy Kaling as Disgust in INSIDE OUT Meet Lewis Black as Anger in INSIDE OUT Meet Amy Poehler as Joy in INSIDE OUT Behind the Scenes Inside Out - Behind the scenes peek Trivia *''Inside Out'' will be the first full-length film to personify and characterize human emotions and the second Disney media work to do that since the short, Reason and Emotion. *Pete Docter was an animator on Cranium Command, a former Epcot attraction that shares many of the film's themes of personifying human thoughts as well as the setting of the mind of an adolescent. *The teaser trailer features clips from all previous Pixar movies except Toy Story 2 and Cars 2. *The playground seen in Riley's memory orb is taken from Sunnyside Daycare from Toy Story 3, with the only difference being that the slide is not coiled but straight. The setting is also different from Sunnyside. *In the teaser trailer, Riley and her family are eating from Chinese food boxes of the same type as the one seen in A Bug's Life and several other Pixar films. *The song that plays during the teaser trailer is "Sweet Emotion" by American rock band Aerosmith. *The song heard in the 2nd official trailer is "More Than a Feeling" by American rock band Boston. *As revealed in the first official trailer, each person has the same set of emotions, although their appearance is altered to make it look like the person they control/live in. **Also, all the emotions in Riley's mom are all female and resemble her, and the emotions in Riley's dad are all male and resemble him, but Riley has 3 female emotions and 2 male emotions who look nothing like her. *There are currently 2 versions of the film's first official trailer, and there's only one major difference: In the UK version of the official trailer, the Dad's emotions were watching soccer, but in the US version, they were watching hockey. *This is the first Pixar film to have many sneak peeks. *This is the third animated film that Mindy Kaling has worked on, the first being the Tourist Mom in ''Despicable Me'' and the second being Taffyta Muttonfudge in Wreck-It Ralph. *According to director Pete Docter, each emotion is based on a shape and what each emotion represents: Joy is a star, Sadness is a teardrop, Anger is a firebrick, Disgust is a broccoli and Fear is a raw nerve, Pete Doctor says he loves broccoli too much, however. *''Inside Out'' is the fourth Pixar film to receive a PG rating, right after, ''Brave'', ''Up'', and ''The Incredibles''. **The movie has been rated PG for mild thematic elements and some action. *In other countries, the name of the movie title is different. In France, the movie is called "Vice-Versa", and in Japan, the movie is called "インサイド・ヘッド" (Insaido heddo), which translates to "Inside Head." *It has been announced that the soundtrack for this movie will be released on June 16, 2015. de:Alles steht Kopf Category:Pixar films Category:2015 films Category:Inside Out Category:Pixar Category:Animated films Category:3-D films Category:Films Category:PG-rated films Category:Upcoming Films